1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for modeling and design.
2. Background and Relevant Art
As computerized systems have increased in popularity, so has the range of applications that incorporate computational technology. Computational technology now extends across a broad range of applications, including a wide range of productivity and entertainment software. Indeed, computational technology and related software can now be found in a wide range of generic applications that are suited for many environments, as well as fairly industry-specific software.
Some examples of industry-specific application programs include those known as Computer-aided design (i.e., “CAD”) programs, such as AUTOCAD. In general, CAD programs provide a user with the ability to draw lines on a CAD user interface, where those lines represent various “design entities” or elements in a plan view of a raw design space. To manage each of the various design entities created through the user interface, CAD programs typically incorporate a record-based database.
In general, the record-based database can also be referred to as a “linear” database, since it includes a set of sequential records whose relationships are based primarily on the sequence/moment in time at which those records were created. For example, when a user creates a line (i.e., a “design entity”) in a CAD user interface, the data related to that line (such as type, position, etc.) are stored in a newly-created record in the record-based (linear) database. When a user creates the next line (or circle, etc.) in the CAD user interface, the corresponding linear (or sequential) database creates a new record in the linear database. Since the main relationship between these records is primarily based on sequence, each record includes little or no relation to other records within the database that were created much earlier or later in the sequence.
By contrast, there are also now design applications that incorporate non-sequential, three-dimensional (“3D”) relationships for records, such as object-oriented software programs used for design functions. Generally, an object-oriented database represents each entity as an intelligent object block (analogous to a linear database's record). In contrast with the record in a record-based database, which is basically just a collection of data, each object block can be thought of as an independent program of computer-executable instructions in addition to certain user-entered data. The independent, intelligent nature of object blocks can enable a wide range of functionality not otherwise available to records.
For example, object blocks can identify multiple relationships with other object blocks, regardless of sequence entered. In particular, an object-oriented design program incorporates a hierarchical database rather than a linear one. In addition, object blocks can determine how they relate to other object blocks and to the complete solution represented by a particular design. For example, if a line is requested to be a specific length (or shape) by text entry or any other manner, but the current design cannot allow it, the object block for the line understands that it cannot comply with the request due to its relations within the complete solution. The object block can nevertheless remember this request, and apply it at such time that other factors change to a point where the original request could be allowed. As a result, the object blocks of an object-oriented design program are dynamic, and the knowledge that can be maintained within an object block is substantially greater than any conventional linear record.
A properly structured object-oriented database, such as a design software program (e.g., a JAVA-based program), can be configured to convert the linear data from the record-based database to an appropriate format in an object-oriented database. In cases such as these, record-based design entities (such as a simple AUTOCAD line) can be modified or converted to implement detailed, object-oriented blocks. Unfortunately, organizations are sometimes hesitant to change to a new relational, object-oriented model, such as described above for any number of reasons.
For example, an organization may be reticent to remove or supplant existing legacy systems or related platforms using a record-based, linear database program. On one level, this may be due to the inherent difficulties with retraining employees who are already fluent in the use of linear database applications. In addition, the organizations may desire to avoid difficulties that could occur updating business partners who may need documentation in a new format (based on linear records). One will appreciate, therefore, that these and other such factors can create an inertia effect toward an organization's migration to a more effective, object-oriented database format.